What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Pet Adventures of Lego
The Pet Adventures of Lego is an American hand-drawn animated adventure-comedy television series created by Stephen Hillenburg. It is produced by DreamWorks Animation Television and United Plankton Pictures and premiered on Discovery Family on March 14, 2010 to TBD 2019. With three BAFTA Children's Award nominations and three Emmy Awards won, The Pet Adventures of Lego has received critical and audience acclaim, with praise primarily directed at its ensemble cast, humor and storyline. Hillenburg himself has noted that the series is arguably his second most popular and acclaimed work after SpongeBob SquarePants. The Pet Adventures of Lego has spawned video games, home video releases, toys, comic books and various other merchandise. Sypnosis Set in the fictional city of Petbridge, New York, the series follows a Brussels Griffon named Lego, who lives with his owner named Mattie but when Mattie is not around and is gone to school, he and his friends embarks zany adventures. Characters Main * Lego (voiced by Josh Keaton) - an adventurous and kind-hearted but also clumsy Brussels griffon, being the series' main protagonist. * Wag (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a friendly and playful Black Lab who is Lego's best friend. * Rose (voiced by Tara Strong) - a smart but sometimes serious cat who is Lego's other best friend, apparently having a crush on him. Supporting * Mattie Johnson (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a human high school girl who is Lego's owner. According to Lego, she is a 8th grader. * John Johnson (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Mattie's creative father. Currently, John and Crystal are the only human characters that discovered that the pets can do human things. * Red (voiced by Sean Astin) - a playful snake who is Small's best friend. He and Small are the focus of some subplots. * Small (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Guinea pig who is Red's best friend. He and Red are the focus of some subplots. * Creep (voiced by Jason Marsden) - an iguana who can be creepy, but actually has a warm heart. * Hank (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - a grumpy but friendly hawk who is Mattie's family's neighbor's pet. * Dave (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a puppy that is a friend to Lego. * Buddy (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a dumb dog who causes some disasters at times. * Chili (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a poodle who is the younger brother of Meaty and Bones. Unlike the two, he is calm and kind-hearted as he stands up to his evil brothers. * Crystal Diaz (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a Mexican-American human who is the first human to know that the pets can talk. She is Lego's best human friend and also Mattie's best friend. * Nancy Diaz (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - Crystal's older sister who is also Mattie's best friend. * Sally Jonas (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a kid at Mattie's school who is her best friend as well. * Tyler Blake (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a kid who Mattie has a crush on, despite him not having crush on her, as he already has a girlfriend. * Melissa Watson (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Tyler's girlfriend. She has a very light heart, despite being a jerk to Mattie sometimes. * DJ Sushi (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD * Principal Luke Blake (voiced by Travis Willingham) - the current principal of Ronald Reagan High School after Natasha's dismissal and Tyler’s father. * Vice Principal Carlos Cruz (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - the vice principal of Ronald Reagan High School who tries to stay cool and way back, usually carrying around an Urban Slang Dictionary. * James Flynn (voiced by Steven Blum) - a human college graduate and a neighbor to Mattie who is a neutral person, being an owner of several bulldogs. * Paul Smithers (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - John's short-tempered boss. * Lucy Rooker (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD * Brave Braverton (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - Mattie's favorite superhero. * Antagonists * Velcro (voiced by Doug Lawrance) - an evil alley cat who deeply wants world domination, being one of the series' two main antagonists. * Stella (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a sassy alley cat who is Velcro's sister, who shares her brother's desire of world domination, being one of the series' two main antagonists, mainly antagonizing Rose. * Dr. Kettel (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD ** Eggor the Hunchback (voiced by John Kassir) - TBD * King Rat (voiced by Troy Baker) - the king of rats who hates humans. * Former Principal Natasha Meanpants (voiced by Candi Milo) - an evil former principal who wants school to be every day, but she is defeated by Lego and his friends. * Queen Bee (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a bee that wants to marry Lego and wants to get rid of Rose, fearing that she might take Lego from her. * Francine Jones (voiced by Laura Bailey) - Mattie's school bully. * Meaty and Bones (voiced by Jim Cummings and Jeff Bennett, respectively) - a group of villainous twin poodle brothers who likes mess up with the pets, mostly Lego. * The Janitor (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a janitor of Mattie’s school who hates animals. * * Evil Doctor Wilson (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - the villainous arch-enemy of Brave Braverton. Episodes See List of The Pet Adventures of Lego episodes. Production TBD Animation The animation is outsourced to AKOM Animation and Wang Film Productions. TBD Reception Feature film for Netflix Video games Easter eggs/cameos * International titles International broadcast Tropes Trivia